The New Cullen TwinsSqueal to The New Cullen Girl
by voltri princess
Summary: Blair and Chase had a set of twins! Meet Melissa and Dylan! What happens when Melissa becomes an imprint? LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**H****i everyone this is my squeal to The New Cullen Girl: The New Cullen Twins. I hope you enjoy. Shout out to Meltwi1998 your awesome thanks for all your help and I hope you like it. Thanks enjoy**

**Melissa's Point of View**

I sat with my brother Dylan on the couch at Grandma's and Grandpa's. Mom is out of town with Uncle Eddy and Auntie Bella. While I was reading through a fashion magazine I smelt something different. The smell was weird…

All of a sudden Uncle Jake walked in smiling with Aunt Nessie. They looked so happy and in love and it pissed me the hell off. After four minutes of them just sitting there look at each other with love-struck eyes I threw my magazine on the floor and stopped out of the house. Fuming I pulled the handle off the stairs of the deck and smashed it to the ground.

"Stupid fucking love!" I screamed.

"Young lady!" yelled my mother. I looked up. Her face was bursting with anger and I could she was about ready to kill me. I laughed sheepishly.

"Don't use that kind of language!" she ordered.

"K" I squeaked. If you were going to be scared of anyone it would be my mother. She can either be your closest friend or you worst enemy.

"Inside now!" she hollered pointing to the door.

**Blair's Point of View**

I watched my daughter walk into Carlisle and Esme's home. When I knew she was out of earshot I opened the letter. In a too familiar perfect script it read: 

Dear Blair,

We are informing you that we will be coming into town to see you and your two lovely children. We will see you in a few months.

With all Love and Respect,

Aro

I gulped and Chase wrapped his arms around me. They're coming they're going to take my children. They're going to take me…

**Melissa's Point of View**

My mom walked in with a wary look on her face and dad wore the same face. Dylan came down stairs from Grandpa's study. His grin fell when he saw our parents' faces. He walked over to mom and hugged her and mumbled comforting words.

"Don't worry sweetie everything is ok" she said smiling. Suddenly I could smell of pine and freshly cut grass. I didn't recognize the scent. In came a boy who was taller than Uncle Jake with strong jawline, delicious lips, beautiful black eyes, and muscles lots and lots of sexy ass muscles. His black hair was messily spiked. He turned and looked me directly in my eyes. I felt an unnamable connection between us. His eyes were wide open and his mouth open. He managed to compose himself and he walked over to me grinning.

"Hello Miss I'm Paul" he grinned sexily.

"I'm Melissa" I smiled blushing back. Out of nowhere my mother growled in rage.

"YOU DIDN'T JUST IMPRINT ON MY LITTLE GIRL YOU HEART BREAKING BASTARD!" she roared taking a couple steps up to him.

"Blair you know I can't control it! Please don't kill me!" said Paul backing up slowly away from her but she grabbed his neck and held him in place.

"I don't think so Paul" she said so stern and outraged I felt a chill run up my spine.

"Blair you know I can't control it. Please don't completely freak out" begged Paul.

"TOO DAMN THAT FOR THAT!" screamed my mom and her ivory marble fist slammed against Paul's strong jaw. I could hear the defined crack of the bone. My mom may look small, sweet and delicate she could kick any guy's ass even a werewolves as a fucking human! I heard Paul whimper and hold his jaw and shifted it back in place. My mom didn't stop throwing punched. She punched him at supersonic speed in the gut, the chest, his manhood and jaw again. It took Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, grandpa and dad twenty minutes just to get her off of Paul and a hour to get her to calm down to just growling. Paul was bloody and bruised but still super sexy.

My mom was still growling furiously. My dad then stepped in front of her and looked in her eyes.

"Sweetie Melissa is to Paul as you are to me. If he ever hurt her it would kill him. If she left he wouldn't be able to live anymore. He can't control is love for her just like I can't control my love for you" said my dad and my mom instantly calmed down.

"You can let me go" said my mother's voice perfectly calm and sweet like usual. My uncles and grandpa let her go. She then walked up to Paul and said "If you hurt her I will hurt you down, bite you and kill you slowly and painfully. But first I'll make sure to burn off your dick then I'll kill you and make it last for weeks".

"I won't and got it. Now may I ask your daughter go for a walk with me?" he asked.

"Sure" my mom forcing a sweet voice. Paul sexy delicious Paul walked up to me.

"Hi Melissa" he smiled "I'm Paul and I was wondering if maybe you would go for a walk with me?" he asked.

"Yea it sounds like fun" I grinned. He held out his hand I took it. I could see it took everything in the world to stop my mom from trying to kill Paul. "Thank you" I mouthed to my mom and she barely smiled and nodded. Paul led me far into the woods, probably so no one would be able to hear or smell us. He turned me so I was right in front of him. He looked me straight in my eyes. His black eyes were warm and soulful. Slowly he inched forward when there was barely a two inch space between our lips I pressed my lips roughly to his. I needed him to kiss me, to touch me, to love me. Paul's hot lips surrounded mine. Roughly he kissed me. I felt his large warm hand on my bare skin of my back. He nibbled my bottom lip lightly and I moaned. Paul growled sexily on response and pressed me against a nearby tree. He wrapped my legs around his waist. I grabbed his hair with both of my hands and slid my tongue into his mouth.

**Paul's Point of View**

I felt Melissa's sweet tongue in my mouth. I felt a growl ripple through my throat and she giggled. I let my hands roam up her shirt. I traced the shape of her bra. Suddenly I could smell and feel her wetness through both of our pants. I pressed her harder against the tree and let my hands slid under her bra. I heard Melissa's breath hitch.

"Can I?" I asked panting.

"Yes" she sighed sweetly. I began kissing her neck and my fingers played with the nipples of her breasts. She moaned loudly and arched her back pressing her breasts into my hands.

"We should stop" I said regretfully. She nodded in agreement. I moved my hands to her hips and helped her down from where I held her up. When she was on her feet I gave her a quick kiss before I decided to explain imprinting.

"Melissa… I imprinted on you"

"Thank god! I thought you just we're going to do what you wanted with me then leave" she said in relief.

"Wait you know what imprinting is?" I asked confused.

"Well yeah of course! I've grown up with two imprint couples my parents and Uncle Jake and Aunt Nessie" she said.

"Oh well in that case" I said before kissing her once more.

**Melissa's Point of View**

I'm Paul's imprint!

I'm in love!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the really long wait. I'm super sorry I got caught up in school work and other things. I hope you enjoy. Favorite please. For anyone that reviews they get a sneak peak to the next chapter.**

**Blair's Point of View**

I paced back and forth the length of Bella and Edward's living room. Chase had taken Dylan, Melissa, Jacob, Nessie and unfortunely Paul. Bella looked at me worried.

"So Aro is really coming?" asked Edward reading my mind. I nodded.

"Why?" asked Bella.

"For two reasons. One they want me back with them and two to see my children. They're both extremely rare their hybrids of werewolf and vampire. It's never been seen before" I stated still pacing. My chocolate brown hair was in a side pony tail and I wore sweatpants.

"Alice?" Jasper asked Alice. Alice froze and began staring out into space. After a few minutes she came back to reality.

"They're going to be here in two days" she gulped.

"Oh god" I said clapsing my gift allowing tears to flow freely down my face. Bella stood and rubbed a soothing hand on my back and Jasper calmed me down a little bit but it didn't help.

"What are we going to do?" I asked looking up at Edward. He was my brother he would know what to do. He has too.

"We're going to do the same thing we did when they came to meet Renesme" he answered coolly. I remembered the story Carlisle had told me about how Bella used her shield to stop any attacks and how a boy named Nahuel came and helped them. Everything is going to be ok.

"Alright we'll have the back with us too right?"

"Yes" nodded Edward. That calmed me further. Everything will be fine.

**********************TWO DAYS LATER***************************

Once again I stood in front of Aro. Alec smiled at me and I completely ignored him. I kept Melissa and Dylan behind me. Leah and Paul stood on either side of me protecting Melissa and Dylan. Aro's twisted smile was welcoming but frightening.

"Hello Melissa and Dylan" he said holding out his hands for them.

He was going to hurt the… I knew it.


End file.
